The Vampire King's Gummy Bear
by sebastianismypimp
Summary: Drift through Marshall lee's past and see his battles with his demons and his love for Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

**~~FIRST STORY HERE~~~ YAOI LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS~~~ (like chapter 3 probably lol) **

**~~LET US BEGIN!~~~**

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, floated across the land of aaa, searching for something to fill his boredom filled days.. and nights. He came across the Candy Kingdom and turned invisible, watching the candy people go through their nights. The banana guards bumping into walls, candy children sneaking out late, the usual. It's all the same as when he left it over one hundred years ago. Slowly he floated to the castle, his gaze shifted into Prince Gumball's room. He remembered their time together in that very room. Gumball was sitting at his desk, typing something into his computer and then turning back to some experiment to watch the different reactions. He thought about going inside, he thought about saying hi, but quickly dismissed the idea as he remembered their last encounter.

~~ Probably around one hundred or so years ago~~

So Gumball was aggravated as usual, but today was different... He was piled on with paperwork and a new enemy was rising in the east. Marshall was his usual annoying, immature self. Today he made it his conquest to make the Prince say that he loved him in front of the maids. In the morning Marshall began with cuddling him... for 3 hours straight. the vampire wrapped his arms around the prince's waist and sat his head in the crook of his pink neck. He stayed that way as gumball signed papers, had tea, and gumball even had to (attempt to) pry marshall off of him in order to use the restroom.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, You are the most difficult vampire in all existence!" He groaned

The vampire chuckled, "Of course I am, Gummy, I'm the only vampire in existence." He smirked, wrapping his legs around gumball's waist in order to keep his hold on the squishy pink man.

"Sometimes I seriously hate you!" Gumball shouted in frustration.

Marshall was taken back by that statement. The shock showed on his face as he quickly let go of the mass of sugar. The vampire's shoulders hunched, his knees automatically shifted closer to his chest and he began to shake.

Gumball had never said such a horrible thing to him before.

The prince rubbed his temples and slowly turned to look at Marshall for the first time since the words escaped his lips. He saw the effect it had on _his _vampire. He saw emotions flicker across the vampires eyes, hundreds of them, all at once. Marshall immediately noticed Gumball's gaze and quickly covered his tracks. He put walls back up, the same ones that gumball had taken years to tear down, in just a matter of seconds. Marshall's face became cold, emotionless, his body barely shuttered and he crossed his legs in order to hide the fact that he wanted to hug them to his chest like he used to as a child. Slowly his signature smirk appeared on his face, but it was off, uneasily forced. Gumball took a step forward and reached for _his _vampire. Marshall stared at his hand for a moment, and slowly took it in his.

"Marshmallow..." The pink guy started, but the vampire interrupted him.

"Don't worry, it's fine gummy..." He said with cold eyes. They were clouded with memories rushing forward from the depths of his mind. Marshall cuddled his face into Gumball's hand. "It's one hundred and five percent okay..." Gumball bit his tongue in an attempt to keep himself from pushing things too far. He simply petted the cold face of _his _vampire and waited.

After a few moments, Marshall kissed Gumball's forehead as if nothing had happened. He acted as if his heart had not just been shattered once again.

"You should do your work, that way we can have more fun together later... I'll leave you alone..." the vampire mumbled the last bit and floated away. He kept going even when the lump of pink sugar finally began to call to him. Marshall Lee flew around the castle aimlessly for hours on end, until finally, he decided that maybe could make it up to his lover somehow.

He thought about all the things Gumball liked to do: science, experiments, sewing, humming (he thought that one was a bit odd...), but finally it hit him in the eye balls. BAKING.

So after a horrendous hour and a half of nearly catching half the castle on fire, covering half the kitchen in cake batter, and almost killing one of the maids for trying to help him, Marshall Lee finally made a SEMI-DECENT looking cake. He platted it. He put icing on it, carefully, but still making a few mistakes. And finally spread strawberries all over it. He hoped it would make up for his tresspasses from earlier. Marshall quickly floated up to Gumball's office and burst through the door with a smile.

"GUMMY BEAR!" He yelled, but soon his smile faded. Gumball looked extremely displeased. "What's the matter gummy?"

"My maid told me what you've been up to Marshall."

"Damn it... She ruined the surprise..."

"Surprise? What? Did you think I would be happy with this?"

"Well... kinda... I know you like to bake so I thought if I made you a treat, you might be happy with me again."

The ball of sugar tilted his head in confusion, just noticing the cake in Marshall's hands.

"Marshall... that... dessert... is not what I am talking about..."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"I'm talking about your affair as well as you destroying my kitchen."

Marshall's mouth dropped open to the floor, as his eyes tinted red with both anger and confusion.

**~~~~~~~~~The End For Chapter One!~~~~~~ **

**Hope you all enjoyed it and Stay tuned, more is yet to come! **


	2. The Affair CH2

**~~ BACK FOR CHAPPIE NUMBER 2?! GLAD TO HAVE YA!~~~**

Marshall shook his head. "I don't understand what you're talking about... I've never... ever been with anyone else at all... We've been 'together' since we- well you were twelve... Since you took me in from the streets..." He mumbled, holding his head to release some type of stress.

Gumball stared at the vampire. "Pepper told me about you and some demon lady from the nightosphere meeting up in secret." Hurt laced every word and anger fueled them forward.

Marshall chuckled a bit, "OH... GLOB... Seriously? That?"

"So you admit to it?"

"I admit to meeting with my mathing mother. Damn it Gumball, really? Why the hell would you think I'd do anything like that to hurt you..." Marshall sighed and kissed Gumball on the forehead "Although I can't blame you for being jealous, I mean, I am irresistible." He teased.

Gumball pouted. "I don't believe you."

Marshall stared at him a moment. "What about you and that gingerbread man... or how about that Gumdrop guy?"

Gumball blushed red. "Wha- who told you about that?!"

Marshall crossed his arms. "No one, I saw it myself. I was there. And it hurt like hell. But I have stayed with you since then. I have never questioned you. I have never once held you accountable." Marshall's demeanor switched from sad to pissed in an instant. "However, you just hear an inkling of what could be cheating and you want to get angry with me? You have only heard bull from one of your gossiping maids and suddenly I am the bad guy, for trying to talk to my mother, who finally has decided I am worth her time? Really?" Marshall growled loudly.

Gumball looked ashamed and shook his head. "Marshmallow... I... I'm sorry..." The pink man took a few steps closer and stroked the cold vampire's face. "D-Don't shut me out... don't put your walls up again... Please... I-I do love you... I just... I know we havent gotten to spend much time together recently and well-" Prince PG was interrupted once again.

"You didn't think I was strong enough to be alone for a while? You didn't think that I, the wretched and discusting vampire could stay loyal to one person?" Marshall shook with emotion. "Well, I mean, If the honorable and mighty Prince Bobbi Belle Gumball can't do it, How the hell could I right?" The Vampire King growled and glared at the pink puffball who looked as though he was going to cry.

"Marshall... I-Im sorry, but my indiscretions were way way back when... when you were all walled up... when you wouldnt open up to me... I-I wasn't thinking straight... I was young and-and foolish! Even more so than I am now.." Gumball whined before latching onto Marshall. He held on tightly, for fear of him slipping away.

"I know now that those acts were only hindering us!" He squished himself against him, cuddling him, begging for affection. Marshall was cold, nearly emotionless, he simply stared at the prince. The only emotion that could be seen was in his red eyes. They reflected sadness as sharp and painful as shattered glass. Gumball began to resort to physical intimacy, he typically refused any form of it, but secretly adored the feeling of Marshall's skin against his. Gumball knew that 'touching' as he called it, was one thing that Marshall loved most, not because of the pleasure from it, but because it was the closest he could get to his love, it was the time he could be in his arms (and vis versa) and be safe. It was the only time he felt safe, even though he was so strong.

Bobbi Belle tugged at Marshall's shirt with one hand and curled his fingers in his hair with the other. He laced kisses on Marshall's neck with care. "Marshall... let.. let me make it up to you... let me love you for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow..." He begged, wrapping his legs around Marshall's waist.

The vampire flinched at this, bit his lip, and shakily floated back to Gumball's room (with the pink lump of sugar still clinging to him.) Marshall gripped onto Gumball's behind tightly, earning a soft whine. He picked him up and shoved him onto the bed forcefully. The prince blushed softly, finding it strange for Marshall to be so rough, but even more strange for him to want more of it.

In a quick motion, Marshall flew back, locked the door and was upon Gumball once again in less than 5 seconds.

He kissed the prince softly at first, but quickly advanced it into a full throttle make out session. Gumball moaned into his mouth softly as Marshall sucked his tongue and softly, but still needily, grinded into his groin. Shirts were the first to come off, thread tearing in the process. Marshall slowly slipped his hands down to Gumball's waist, watching his hands instead of staring into Gumball's eyes as usual. They were trembling. Gumball tugged at Marshall's tight fitting jeans. "Marshall... lets go... lets go further tonight..." Gumball pleaded, slowly fitting his fingers into Marshall's tight jeans. Marshall hesitated. He stared at Gumball's hands, with his breathing ragged and his vision cloudy.

"Marshall?" Gumball stared at the vampire and slowly brought his hands up to his face. "Look at me." he commanded. Marshall lee slowly lifted his face to look at Gumball.

His face was pale, even more so than usual, his lips had no color, his tear-brimmed eyes were a deep deep blood red. Marshall trembled as they fell one by one and then all at once. A loud sob escaped his lips. "S-sorry." He mumbled as he floated out of Gumball's reach.

"No, no it's okay. Let's talk about it..." The prince offered as he got up and followed marshall around the room. Marshall kept backing away from him. He was becoming childish, which annoyed Gumball to no end.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? It's not like you don't wanna see me anymore."

Marshall was silent.

"Wait what? Marshall Lee Abbadeer, What the Math?! Seriously?"

Marshall slowly stopped crying and took in a deep breath. "I... don't want that... I love you. I always have. You were the first person to look at me as if I actually meant something... But I know... I know that I'm not enough for you... I don't want you to feel bad for needing more..."

"Marshall cut the crap." Gumball yelled, getting angrier by the second. "You just wanna be on your own, so you can fool around with whoever you please. You don't care about me and you know what I HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!"

Marshall froze, he dropped his feet to the ground, barely catching himself.

"In fact, I HATE you. I hate your clinginess, your neediness and your self-pity. Its all so beneath me, and I am so very glad that now I am rid of you!"

Marshall's gaze stayed on his red converse shoes as the silence consumed both of them. You could literally hear his heart shatter. It was loud and clear.

Gumball was suddenly full of fear.

"M-marshall lee?"

Marshall lifted his head. Black blood slowly began to dribble out of his closed mouth and his eyes had become a grey color, similar to his skin color. His posture was now hunched, he slowly began to float again, but every so often his body would suddenly drop, as if he was too heavy fot himself to carry.

"Marshall... I.." Gumball began, but of course Marshall lee shut him off.

"I don't need to hear anymore from you. You've made your point." His eyes dimly glowed a deep red before he became invisible and left without a trace.

Gumball ran to Marshall's room, but when he got there, all his stuff was gone. The only thing that was left was a candy bracelet that Gumball had made for him.

Gumball sighed and stared at it. He mumbled an apology and sat in marshall's bed, breathing in his aroma.

**~~~~END CHAPTER 2~~~**

**I don't know why, but I constantly want to write Gumball as the villain... Could have to do with my chronic hatred of most everything pink. **


	3. Flashback overBunny girl

**~~~CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU LIKE! ~~~~**

Marshall shook his head tiredly, trying to push the memory to the back of his mind. He gazed at Gumball and watched him leave his desk, the vampire used his special hearing to listen to the pink bedroom door slowly cloze, gumball was walking toward the bathroom. Marshall flew in the open window slowly, careful not to make a single sound. He barely let his feet touch the ground as he took in his surroundings. It still looked exactly the same as when he left, plus a body pillow and a... a picture of him. Marshall blushed as he stared at the wall. It was him, and his band from probably around twenty years ago, performing... Had PG been there? He turned to the bed and sat down. It smelt like gummy. Marshall blushed as he picked up a pillow and hugged it tightly. The smell of Prince Gumball filling his nose. "mmm..." He quietly enjoyed the scent.

Under the pillow he found another picture of him, this one was of him and gumball hugging when they were around 15ish... it was before he left. He smiled happily, he began to think that gumball might actually like him... even after all these years. The vampire stood up slowly, and kept his hold on the pillow. He thought about staying and meeting Gumball after all these years. He thought about being with him again, but many of gumball's phrases began to rush through his mind.

"I have never loved you!"

"You are nothing!"

"He's just a little vampire, a fun new toy is all."

"Annoying little brat."

"I'm glad to be rid of you."

"I HATE YOU!"

Marshall jolted and shook his head, once again trying to rid himself of the memories that haunt his dreams. He wiped his tear filled eyes and hugged onto the pillow tightly. "Stupid little vampire.." He whispered as he wished to hold Gumball once again. He breathed in the scent of sugar and strawberries, and a hint of a new scent. Some type of cologne, maybe? But whatever it was, it had him biting his lip. He loved that smell for some odd reason, and he couldn't even tell what it was.

"Marshmallow?" Gumball's voice hit him like a train, but felt smooth like silk at the same time.

He jolted and dropped the pillow as he was brought back to reality. Their gazes met, Marshall's was scared and partially shocked. Gumball's was shocked, and hopeful. The vampire stalled a moment, stuck in a trance from the prince's face, but soon had turned invisible and floated through the window.

PG ran to the spot that marshall had been standing in, almost in disbelief. "Must have been... my imagination." Gumball mumbled as he picked up the pink pillow from the ground and dusted it off. He then grumbled incoherently as he walked back to his desk to write some notes.

A few days later***

Marshall lee floated across the land of Aaa, an ache still stuck in his unbeating heart. The longer it was there, the worse it felt and the more he wondered if he had accidentally stabbed himself in his sleep... again...

He came across one of his old homes, a treehouse. He became invisible and slowly floated inside to find A little tomboy in bunny ears and a stretched out cat watching a movie. He sighed audibly, then covered his mouth. _Shit _he thought before shaking his head.

The cat't tail frizzed and The girl with the bunny ears jumped up.

"Who's there?" She called as she drew a pink crystal sword from her backpack. Marshall started playing with her bunny ears, keeping his appearance hidden. The girl gasped. And the cat, oh glob the cat was going insane.

She was running around in circles, tail frizzed, eyes wide, yelling. "Oh no baby cakes, Oh no. We ain't dyin' tonight! What is goin' on with your hat girl? Oh glob! What's going on?!"

Marshall laughed and floated to the ceiling before showing himself. "haha, that's just too funny!"

The girl growled softly, "Who are you and what do you think you're doing in _OUR _home?!"

Marshall laughed some more before swooping into the girl's face. "I think I'm having fun." He smirked and strummed the bass that had been strapped to his back.

"You should leave." The girl huffed and pointed the sword at his neck.

"Is that anyway to treat a _KING?" _Marshall snobbishly raised his nose and pushed the blade away from him.

"King?" The girl looked astonished and glanced at cake before kneeling slightly. "S-sorry... I-I didn't know... Fionna and Cake at your service Sir, what do you need?"

Marshall smirked and stared Fionna down menacingly. "You're in my house." He growled, snobbishly turning away.

"W-what? No.. You must be mistaken we've lived here for years!"

"I left this house fifty years ago to travel abroad, intending to return when I saw fit, Now I find you and... that animal squatting here. Its sickening to have your home stolen from you after all these years."

Fionna blushed and stared at the vampire. "You don't look that old... King... Err.. what is your name?"

Marshall growled, "You don't know who I am?"

Fionna shook her head slowly, blushing more.

"I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." He floated over head with superiority. "I rule the nightosphere, home to all the damned souls in existence."

Fionna gulped softly staring intently at the vampire.

"I may let stay here, if..." He floated around her for a moment. "If you become my slave."

"Slave.." Fionna whispered staring at him with fear in her eyes.

Marshall Laughed, messing with this one definitely got his mind of things. "Nah, just kidding. I just need to crash here for a bit before I get my new house set up nice and comfy."

Fionna stared at him a moment and chuckled. "Okay... Is the couch okay? If not we could set up a place near the treasure room..."

Marshall smiled devilishly, "Oh, bunny... I was hoping to spend the night with you, love." He snaked his arm around her waist.

Cake finally spoke up after staring at the guy with intense rage. "Get your hands off of my baby cakes." She commanded.

Fionna blushed. "Cake... he's a king..."

Cake rolled her eyes. "If he's all high and mighty where's the boy's crown hmm?"

Marshall scoffed. "Anyone with real power doesn't need a crown to show it." He then proceeded to glare at the cat. "My power is in my blood, my gaze, my demeanor, it's in my very being, not in some stupid piece of jewelry." He finally calmed down and strummed his bass a bit more before turning to Fionna. "I just need a place that gets no sunlight. Is the attic still sturdy? has the basement flooded again?"

Fionna looked at him and blushed softly. "Uh... yea, both are fine, the basement is uh roomier though."

Cake shut her yap and sat on Fionna's shoulder all shrinkified.

Marshall nodded. "I'm starving..." His stomach growled for effect.

Fionna tilted her head a bit "Do.. Do you need blood?" She blushed more, not knowing how to act around a king. She could deal with princes all day, just be herself and act like one of the guys, only cooler. But a King... well that's a whole knew spectrum of royalty.

Cake wrapped her tail around Fionna's neck defensively. "Not happening..." she mumbled to Fionna.

"Sometimes." Marshall smiled and bit his lip with his fangs. "But honestly I just like to have the color... So got any red bunny?"

Fionna nodded and led him to the kitchen, she pulled out apples from the fridge, that all ranged from a deep red to a bright color. Marshall smiled happily.

"Quite the feast darling." He snatched an apple and slowly bit his fang into it, slowly sucking the red, leaving it to be a grey color. Fionna watched in amazement.

He tossed it to her "Take a bite sweet heart." He smirked. She stared at it for a moment, inspected it, then slowly took a soft bite. She looked at him and back at the apple.

"It tastes... fine..." She looked as though she was expecting it to be as gross as it looked. Marshall chuckled.

"All I take is the red, the goodness stays... Same way with lovers, All i steal is their heart, the rest of them stays the same." He smiled and grabbed another one.

"But isn't someone's heart essential to who they truly are?" Fionna asked thinking out loud.

Marshall walked up a wall and sat criss-crossed on the ceiling. "Well, you could think of it like that, but someones brain is actually who they are. It contains their thoughts, desires, personality, memories..." The vampire's speech drifted off as he bit down on his next apple. "The heart is only one thing, and that is love." He finished his apple and floated back down to the ground.

Fionna stared at him, "i suppose." She looked as though she was having a little difficulty understanding.

Marshall yawned, "Mkay... Imma hit the hay, The sun's gonna be up soon." He mumbled and floated down to the basement.

Fionna watched him and sighed, wondering about what in all of Aaa she was supposed to do now.


	4. CHapter 4 HELP ME

**~~~~NEW CHAPTER~~~ DEDICATED TO Deman for being the very first to favorite! BE PREPARED TO SEE THE ICE QUEEN AT HIS/HER REQUEST!~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marshall lee jolted awake from his slumber, another nightmare... He floated himself down to the ground and used his vampire senses to see in the pitch blackness of the basement. He smelled strawberries, and sugar... gumball. He looked around the spacious room. There were boxes in the corner, a dusty couch that he had just been floating over, and a mini fridge on the far left wall. He pulled a curtain slowly from the very small window. Sunlight flickered into the room. _Damn it... _ Marshall thought. He floated up from the basement and stayed in the shadow of the doorway, looking around to see the sun shining through all of the windows. He growled in annoyance. His black tank top and plaid boxers were not the best choice of dress. Quickly he turned invisible and used his incredible speed to close all the curtains in less than five seconds.

Marshall fell to the ground, becoming visible once more. He gritted his teeth and growled, feeling his skin burn and bubble on his back, face and arms. Gumball walked down the latter from Fionna and Cake's bedroom, they both were following behind him. He let out a girlish shriek as he looked at the vampire hunched over with burns across his body.

Fionna jumped up and stared at the sight before them, shocked. Gumball swallowed his worry, knowing it was unbecoming, he thought about they way they parted and ever so slightly flinched at what Marshall must think of him. He then imagined why he was _here. _ He thought about seeing him the night before.. _What if he wants to see me again? W-what if... he's gonna... to kill me? What if he hates me? _His mind raced as he stared at the slowly healing vampire.

Marshall glanced up at the group gawking at him, he growled and stood up. He looked at Cake first, she had a smug look on her face, Fionna was shocked and unsure of all that was going on. Marshall's gaze slowly landed on PG. His face turned into his signature defensive glare, as he took in the pink features. Gumball's lavender eyes showed worry and fear, and a tinge of hope, the rest of his face was emotionless. _Typical._ Marshall thought.

He cleared his throat and smiled, extending his fangs further. "Stop looking love struck bubs, it's not becoming of a prince of your status." He spat, challenging Gumball with his eyes. Gumball snorted and stuck his nose up, acting as though he knew nothing of what he was talking about.

"W-wait... You guys know each other?" Fionna piped up finally getting out of her daze.

Marshall nodded with a smirk as he began floating around the group of them.

"Gum Gum and I used to-"

"GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!" Gumball nearly shrilled, nervously glaring at Marshall.

The vampire chuckled and glanced at the pink wad with a bit of uncertainty. _He's ashamed we were together... He's ashamed of me... Damn it, of course he is... Dont you think for a fuckin' second that you're worth anything you stupid little vampire, _Marshall thought, reprimanding himself in his head. A snarl escaped his throat.

Gumball looked at him worriedly before clearing his throat. "Well... thank you for the help Fionna, I appreciate it. But I would recommend you keep better company than..." Gumball paused and glanced at Marshall "Such creatures."

Marshall growled "At least I don't have to prove my place by acting like such a wad." He floated over the prince and snatched up his crown.

"Marshmall-OOoh" PG caught his error and covered it with a cough. "Marshall... give it back." He commanded. Blushing a (brighter) shade of pink. Marshall floated above him twirling the crown around a finger, he glanced down at Gumball, and blinked a few times, catching What Gumball said. The vampire sighed and switched into an upright position.

His gaze burned into Pg's eyes as he dropped the crown on the floor, angrily.

"Marshall! That's-" Marshall's growl cut him off and for the first time since PG had seen him, he showed a slight bit of fear.

Marshall sighed and hunched over mentally face-palming himself for acting and feeling so stupidly. He floated past PG, (Fionna and Cake went to the kitchen earlier to watch the shit hit the fan) to the door and opened it widely. The sun flooded into the room, it stung his freshly healed skin. Prince Gumball jolted, watching as Marshall's skin burn and sizzle. "Marshmallow!" He gasped reaching forward, but it was too late, He had already turned invisible and raced away.

"Woah suicide twist! Dang Cake didn't see that one coming." Fionna whispered quietly.

"He didn't kill himself you idiotic little tomboy!" Gumball looked at Fionna shocked and then realised what had came out of his mouth. He coughed awkwardly. "He just... ya know.. left. He's not dead... err re-dead." Gumball sighed and waved his goodbye before stalking back ourside.

"There's somethin' fishy goin on sugar and I don't like it." Cake growled softly.

"Prob some deep personal Biz..." Fionna mumbled, messing with the tuft of Blonde hair that peaked out of her hat.

Marshall lee flew through the sunshine into the shade of the trees. Ignoring the pain of more burns. the Vampire growled softly. Slowly he floated through the forest, avoiding as much sunlight as he could. he soon realized he was just in his boxers and tank top and remembered he had a stash of clothes near the ice queen's house. Don't ask why, he just does.

He flew quickly to her castle and entered in through her bedroom window, knowing she probably wouldn't care... **_probably... _**

_"MARSHALL LEE! IS THAT YOU!?" The Ice Queen screeched, turning from her multiple gunters that were... licking her? Okay that got weird fast. _

_"Hey Simone, just looking for a change of clothes." He brushed her off and floated up to the ceiling. _

_"What happened to you? You look like you actually flew into the sun." The queen giggled. _

_"Just got in a fight with Bubs and had to get away from there, ya know the way it always happens." He stressed the word always as he pulled open a compartment in the ceiling watching his stuff fall to the ground. He transformed his hand, and only his hand to be a massive bat hand and caught all the clothes. "Let's see... Hoodie, Pants... thats where those shoes went!" He picked out his clothes and crammed the rest of the junk back into the little space. _

_"Ohhh are you two a thing again marsh?" _

_"No... that probably won't ever happen Simone..." Marshall lee drifted off. _

_"Good! Gumball is my number one!" _

_"Well he's my only one so I guess my life just sucks even more now doesn't it?" Marshall sighed and shook his head. He flopped back onto ice queen's bed and stared at the ceiling. _

_"Wanna talk about it darling?" Ice Queen chided and leaned over him, walking her fingers up his chest. Marshall pushed her off. _

_"Seriously Simone cut that out." _

_The _Ice Queen Sighed. "Why don't you sing a song? Get some of that energy out? Isn't that what you usually do when you're upset?" She asked actually attempting to help the situation.

"I... can't..."

"What? why not?" Ice Queen shifted over and stared at her musically inclined almost kind of son person guy... family member.

"When I try... I can't even find a melody... and the words... they're so jumbled up they don't make sense... then I get frustrated and.. and even more upset... theres no way for me to get rid of this ache in my chest..." Marshall pulled his knees to his chest and a few tears escaped from his eyes. "No matter what I try... His voice is in my head... and it feels like theres a dagger in my chest..."

Ice Queen petted Marshall's hair, trying to comfort him in any way.

"My undead heart is going to explode.. but at least with it gone I'll be able to move on from the pain thats lasted a hundred years too long. Fuck, I'll be able to forget about tryna decode that stupid pink wad and all his stupid technicalities. His too realistic reality. Fuck..."

The Ice Queen jumped up. "Hey Mar-Mar! Put that to a beat! It'll help you get through your funk!"

Marshall stared at her a moment hopelessly before she began to to beatbox, horribly, but it still gave him a slight beat. He chuckled softly.

He began to sing, his voice becoming louder as he went on:

"You've got my melody...jumbled up... sounding crazy

I can't make sense, can't get your pink self out of my head.

There's no end to our memories, we go back way too far...

My head won't stop throbbin' because of you...

Because of you...

My undead heart is going to explode,

But at least with it gone, I'll be able to move on from this pain that's lasted a hundred years too long..

Fuck... Maybe I'll be able to forget about tryna decode all your stupid motives..."

Marshall lee drifted off not knowing how to continue... as well as getting annoyed by Ice Queen's inability keep timing right.

"Woah... Lets be in a band MARSHY!"

"Nope. Already tried that once, not going back there Simone."

"Well fine... Do ya feel better?" Simone asked, attempting to be motherly.

Marshall sighed. "Not really... Theres still a weight in my chest... I just... I don't know what to do."

"Just talk to him, theres no way to get around that."

"Simone... you don't understand... even if I try... I just screw things up even worse..." Marshall floated up to the ceiling and stared at his reflection in the ice. "I get mad because I... I don't know what to say, or how I feel... and then I can't control what comes out of my mouth..." He touched the ice barely. "It's just another thing thats wrong with me..."

"Marshall lee Abadeer... Stop sulking! If you don't know how you feel, then figure it out! Talk to Gumball alone, kiss him even, get out of this funk! This isn't the vampire I know!" The Ice Queen took off her crown and stared up at the moping vampire.

Marshall lee bent over backwards to look at her. "But... Simone... I'm not..."

"Not good enough, not nice enough, not perfect enough, you continuously say that and act like a freaking twelve year old girl!"Ice queen mocked him with a frustrated tone. "Just because Gumwad says something shitty doesn't mean it's true, Get over it VAMPIRE KING... For Globs sake, show him where you stand-...err float!... You're SUPERIOR!" She finally brought forward the encouraging part of her rant.

Marshall stared at her for a moment as if to process all that was said. A new flame lit in his eyes as he sat upright on air.

"You're right..." He growled as he sat up once again, "I don't need his approval!" He growled as he sprawled out, clenching his fists. He looked at the afternoon sun, beginning to dip into the horizon. "I'll put him in his place! As soon as the sun sets I'll show him whos in charge!" He growled, his red eyes glowing.

"Good for you Marshy! Now, you wanna build a snowman?" Simone raised her eyebrows as she placed her crown back on top of her head.

"You mean, watch you make them and then kill them?" Marshall asked with a smirk.

"Exactly."

So for the next few hours that's what they did, built and destroyed snowmen in the shade of the ice castle. Marshall was soon reverted back into his fun-loving self for a few hours, and Ice Queen's demeanor even became slightly more... Like Simone.

Marshall looked at the darkened sky and glanced at Simone, who was in the midst of creating a huge snowman. "Ice Queen, Hurry up, lets kill this last one before I go..." He floated over her, watching the details she was putting in this one.

"Be a bat for this one Mar-Mar! I love to see your bat form!" She laughed as she flew back from the huge behemoth.

"Fine, Fine." Marshall soon transformed into a bat and grew to a tremendous size. He looked around and found the Ice Queen had flown to sit on his shoulder.

"ATTACK!" She shouted, pointing towards the huge snowman with excitement.

Marshall laughed and wrestled with the snowman for a bit, punching his gut (not full force of course) and managing to knock some the snow man down to size.

"FINISH HIM KIDDO!" Ice Queen squealed and without hesitation Marshall sat ontop of him, smushing the snowman into nothing but a pile of snow.

They laughed together and slowly Ice Queen got off the vampire's shoulder so he could become his regular human-ish form once again.

"Thanks Simone... This was... amazing..." He sighed staring at all the destruction they've caused.

The Ice Queen cackled. "It's alot like a distant memory!" she laughed more and stared at him. "Mkay, this old lady's gotta go get some beauty rest... bye Marshall Lee, goodluck with Gummy!"

Marshall quickly rushed to tackle her in a huge hug "Thanks Simone... you're still pretty cool.."

"Yeah , Yeah I know, Now go on!" The ice queen chuckled as she petted his jet black hair.

Marshall floated off slowly, continuing to wave at his dear old friend until she was no longer visible.

"Off to Gummies.." He whispered, floating in that general direction.

**~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 4~~~~ **

**Once again, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Deman for being the first to favorite and Attribute the idea of bringing in the Ice Queen to this chapter to him/her as well! **

**P.S. Sorry for not knowing your gender Deman, thought it would be creepy to ask... besides I don't need to know and neither does the whole internet! **

**BYEEE**


	5. Chapter 5 The Confrontation

**~~~~~~ CHAPTER 5!~~~~~~ YAOI LEMON EXTREMELY PREVALENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

Marshall lee floated to Gumball's castle, staring at the window for a few moments before quietly entering. He looked around the pink room once again, soaking in the smell and the memories. He cloaked himself by becoming invisible and floated over the bed, remembering the fun the two of them would have, just sitting and talking, or playing board games. He chuckled, they were so innocent, in all the years they had been living together, studying together, dancing together, sleeping in the same bed, they never really engaged in much sexual activities. They made out for hours on end, they'd just sit together shirtless and study each other's features for what felt like eternity. And they were content, for the most part. Gumball attempted to advance, but Marshall would get scared and refused. He wanted to, he wanted it more than anything, but there was a few hundred things he never wanted Gumball to see.

His scars.

Marshall lee was abused to say the least by his mother, especially when he was small. She didn't want him to exist, but he did and eventually he didn't want to exist either. When he was human, he'd hurt himself constantly. He became accustomed to the feel of a silver blade against his skin. His mother, the ruler of the night-o-sphere, daggered his heart with a silver blade when he was only eight. Then, relishing in the death of her son, drank his blood to repossess the power that was lent to him from her DNA. He woke a few days later. He was cold, scared, his skin was a grey blue color and covered in both black and red blood. All his scars were now permanent, he'd still hurt himself, but most all of the new wounds would heal quickly with barely any trace. This is when Marshall ran away and found out for himself his weaknesses and need to digest the color red. His aging slowed down, He met Gumball when his body was at the average twelve year old stage, and when he learned that Gumball actually was twelve, Marshall learned to control the speed. For the sole purpose of keeping up with Gumball. And of course after all these years, Gumball has learned to change his biologic age using candy flesh to alter his biomass. Freaking nerd. So he's still decided to stay in the average size of an 18 year old, same as PG.

Gumball's bedroom door slammed, bringing Marshall out of his thoughts. Gumball stalked into his room exhaustedly. "Glob..." He muttered brushing his his hair back with his fingers. The pink mush ball slowly took off layer upon layer of clothing as he made his way to his dresser. Marshall blushed and looked away as the prince changed into purple stripped pajamas. He then proceeded to walk to his desk and slump in the chair. Marshall, still invisible, floated towards him. PG was writing something, extremely quickly, in curly cursive writing. Marshall didn't quite have time to read it, Gumball slammed it shut and threw the notebook into a drawer with frustration. He got up, restlessly paced the room and then shaking his head, climbed into bed.

Marshall floated over him, watched his every move. He watched as the prince looked through him with furrowed brows. The vampire was inches away from PG's face before he showed himself.

"Ah! Marshall!" Gumball blushed, his heart raced as he stared at marshall with a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"Hey..." Marshall breathed, shakily reaching out with his right hand and caressing Gumball's face. "It's been a while... since we've spoken... properly..." Marshall looked as though he was going to run away and or puke at any moment.

"Yes... I... I suppose so." Gumball put his warm pink hand on top of the shaky cold grey one that caressed his face. "It's been a while since we've... touched as well."

Marshall nodded, afraid his voice would fail him. Gumball's mauve eyes were so intense, usually so calculating and guarded, were smoldering into orbs of wonder.

"Is it getting difficult for you to float Marshall?" He asked, looking at Marshall's body violently shaking and having leg spasms above him. "I don't mind if you lay on me Marshmallow... relax..." He soothed.

Marshall slowly sank to rest on his knees, leaning over Gumball with one hand caressing his face and the other covering his own heart.

"Sorry... I... I know I shouldn't have acted like I did earlier at the bunny girls house... I just... still can't control my mouth." Marshall mumbled, moving his gaze to PG's trembling lips.

"Is the Vampire King apologizing? I never thought I'd see the day." Gumball teased with a small smile on his face.

Marshall chuckled, keeping his gaze from Gumball's.

"I'm sorry for what I said... and what I did before..." Gumball uttered softly, guilt clear in his face.

"Nah, the creature thing, I deserved that..." Marshall chuckled.

"No... No Marshall. That wasn't exactly what I was talking about..." Gumball whispered, clutching Marshall's hand tightly.

"Then what?" The vampire tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean when I said I hated you... and when I cheated... And every moment I was horrible to you between then..." Gumball began to tear up, looking into Marshall's eyes. "Really... I was a child... I was a fool... please forgive me..." Marshall hunched over, moving his gaze to Gumball's chest. He began to tremble even more.

"Y-you're asking for a lot... Gumball..." He whispered, feeling the ace in his chest become even more intense.

"I know I hurt you... but I've never been with anyone since you left... and I know now that you are worth much more than how I treated you..."

"I... I don't know..." Marshall mumbled and placed his forehead on PG's. "I can't be sure... and I won't... Ugh, I don't know how to say it."

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Gumball choked on his own words as he began to cry.

"No, No, No! Gummy that's not it!" Marshall stroked Gumballs face with his right hand, and swiftly moved his other hand to hold the one that rested on Gumball's torso. "I swear it's not that, Bobbi..." Marshall placed his head on Gumball's chest, feeling his warmth, listening to his quickening heartbeat.

"Then...what is it?"

"I... I don't know... I don't know how I feel... Theres always this ache in my chest... And when I see you it burns as if I've been daggered... I'm terrified but at the same time more excited than ever..." Marshall's gaze remained on Gumball's pink Night shirt.

Gumball smiled as a silly expression overcame his face. "Look at me Marshmallow..." He mumbled, blushing a magenta shade.

Marshall slowly looked up at the pink prince, not knowing what to expect. Gumball quickly broke his hands away from Marshall's grip, grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

"I know exactly what you mean." He whispered softly.

Marshall blushed a soft pink, his trembling stopped and felt something move in his chest. "Woah..." He mumbled softly.

Gumball chuckled. "Will you stay?" He asked, playing with Marshall's fringe that hung in his face.

"I'm staying all night, Gummy." Marshall teased, kissing Gumball's neck softly.

"Marshall... don't..." PG whined softly as he felt Marshall's fangs nip at his skin.

Marshall licked the spot he nipped, tasting the sweet red in his pink flesh.

"Why?" He asked, lust evident in his eyes, in his voice. He finally knew what he wanted, and he wanted it desperately.

"I-I'm sensitive there..." PG blushed a deep magenta color, "I don't want you to... be uncomfortable... and it's been a while... I don't want you to leave after..." PG's focus was everywhere as his thoughts whizzed around, now he was unsure of what he wanted.

Marshall licked the spot again, earning a shiver from the prince. "I have never been so sure of anything before, Gummy. I want you... _**now.**_ I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled, nipping at the sensitive skin once again.

Gumball moaned softly, digging his hands into Marshall's hair. The vampire slowly slipped his hand up Gumball's nightshirt, then all at once popped buttons and ripped it open.

"Marshall! Thats-ahh~" Gumball's fussing over his shirt was interrupted by his own gasps and moans as Marshall trailed his tongue around his nipple and down his torso.

Gumball held onto Marshall's thick raven hair as the vampire accidentally scraped his skin with his fangs in the process of leaving a hickey. "Mm~More Marshall.."

Marshall glanced up at his partner with a devilish smirk on his face. He licked his way back up to the sugar-man's neck and slowly dipped his fangs into his flesh. Gumball let out a cry of need. Marshall chuckled and looked down at PG, a sexy look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Isn't that a bit masochistic, Gummy?" He chuckled as Gumball blushed more. Gumball pushed Marshall backward with surprising strength, making him land flat on his back. "Fuck Gumball." Marshall mumbled as the prince climbed ontop of him, grinding their groins together.

"Your turn, Marshy."

Gumball tugged awkwardly at Marshall's hoodie, earning a chuckle and a smirk. Marshall shed his hoodie and t-shirt quickly, ignoring Gumball's whining to let him take it off.

"That's mean!" He whimpered, staring at Marshall's hard body.

"I am a bad boy after all." Marshall chided reaching for Gumball's waist.

Gumball latched his mouth onto Marshall's quickly. Kissing softly, but quickly advancing into a full throttle makeout session. Marshall bit into Gumball's lip softly, earning a whine from the prince.

Gumball kissed down Marshall's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down past his collarbone. Marshall emitted a soft growl as Gumball slipped his fingers into the vampire's jeans. He continued to unbutton them, Marshall moaned softly as some pressure was released from his hardening member.

Gumball blushed softly, getting a peak at Marshall's length.

The vampire quickly jumped up and pushed the prince back, tired of being dominated.

Gumball blushed feeling the vampire rip his pants off quickly. Marshall licked along the lining his boxers.

"Marshall~ stop teasing!" The prince begged. Marshall blushed hesitantly before slowly pulling down the Princes boxers. He attempted to avoid looking, not knowing really how to continue, but soon realized he failed as gumball coughed and lifted his chin. "You don't know what to do do you?" Gumball chuckled. Marshall blushed and pushed his hands away.

"Yes I do!" He squeaked defensively.

Gumball smirked and leaned up to kiss marshall's neck. "Want me to show you?" Gumball's voice became deep with desire as he slid his hand down to Marshall's throbbing member.

Marshall whined and blushed as he felt Gumball's grip. "ahh~ Bubba~" He cried out before leaning back. Gumball pulled Marshall's jeans and boxers down in one quick slip, letting Marshall's erection free in a smooth motion. He glanced at the scars on Marshall's legs, showing a bit of sadness. He traced them with his finger. "Marshall..." He mumbled. Marshall blushed. "Can we talk about that later?" He asked softly. Gumball nodded and kissed each of the scars, sending shivers up the vampires spine. He slowly brought himself to Marshall's member, barely grazing it with his tongue. Marshall bit his lip, feeling the small tingle of pleasure. Gumball slid his tongue against the underside of Marshall's shaft. His mouth wrapped around the tip, sucking hard and slow, taking his time to make the vampire breathless. He bobbed his head back and forth, attempting to force as much of Marshall's nine inches down his throat as possible. Marshall's breath became ragged as he began to reach his climax. Gumball immediately pulled away, making Marshall whimper. The vampire bit his lip and lunged forward, kissing Gumball softly and gripping the pink member. Gumball moaned into Marshall's mouth feeling his grip tighten and his motion quicken. He began thrusting into his palm, needing more release. Marshall felt it swell in his hand and allowed Gumball to climax, leaving his sticky residue all over his hand and torso. Marshall chuckled, licking his own fingers clean and watching PG come back to reality. Gumball blushed, watching Marshall lick up his cum. "Damn it, Marshall..." He whispered, feeling himself begin to harden once more. Marshall placed his fingers to Gumballs lips.

"Suck them." He commanded, feeling a bit of superiority. Gumball blushed and complied. He sucked on them with more vigor than Marshall expected. Once he was satisfied with how wet they were he lifted PG up by his waist and pressed him flush against his chest. He slowly inserted his digits into gumball's tight entrance. Gumball moaned with every movement.

"Marshall! Ahh~" He whined and wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, digging his fingernails into the vampire's skin, begging for release. Marshall scissored his entrance, and at one point forced 3 fingers inside, earning a loud cry that he had to silence with a kiss. Once the vampire was satisfied, he held onto Gumball's waist and looked him in the eyes. Gumball blushed and kissed him slowly, relaxing himself as Marshall allowed his tip to enter inside him. The prince cringed and bit onto marshall's lip with a whimper.

Marshall's eyes clouded with lust. He was a creature of desire, but had never acted on such impulses before. Even now, while he was overcome with the need he was still able to hold himself back. "Do you need me to stop?" He asked, biting his lip and drawing blood. Gumball pressed himself against the vampire more, forcing more of his length to enter.

"Don't you dare stop now Marshall lee." The Prince growled with a new found fervor. Marshall tightened his grip on the prince's hips and slowly pressed his length deep inside, brushing his g-spot in the process. "Ahn~ right there Marshall!" Gumball moaned. Marshall bit his lip and began to thrust steadily into his lover. Enjoying the feeling of him tighten around the length. He quickened his pace, feeling the need to release. Gumball moaned with every thrust. Marshall could feel himself on the edge, slipping to the edge of climax. He quickly sank his fangs into Gumball's sweet neck flesh and quickened his pace to an inhuman rate. Gumball instantly climaxed once again, tightening around Marshall's length more so than ever before during their scandalous affair. Marshall lee Climaxed inside him, moaning Gumball's name to echo into oblivion.

They were both covered in sweat, both tired, and as Marshall slipped himself out of the prince they shared a final kiss before Marshall pulled Gumball on top of him under the sheets and they both drifted to sleep, staring into eachothers eyes, like the love sick puppies they were

**~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 5, HOPE YOU LIKED! THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SERIOUS SMUT SO NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 Morning Fuzzies

**~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 6!~~~~~~~~ **

Prince Gumball woke late in the morning, soreness filled his lower half, but he smiled still. He looked down at his sleeping lover, feeling that all was right with the world. He gazed at him with half lidded eyes, happily stroking Marshall's face as he floated underneath him. Marshall shifted, wrapping his arms around Gumball tightly. His face was forced against Marshall's chest. He blushed as he heard a thump.

_What was that? _Gumball wondered pressing his ear against the vampires chest once again. Another thump sounded in his chest, minutes past and the sound returned. Marshall slowly woke up and looked at Gumball with a bright red blush. His eyes were not their usual red color. Instead, They were a hazel color with a slight red tint around the edges. "Good morning." He mumbled, before floating back onto the soft surface of PG's bed. Pg Blushed and just stared at his sleepy vampire. Marshall kissed the pink prince's head softly and looked at him for a moment, as if staring at him in a new light. "Is... this... okay?" He asked hesitantly. A small amount of fear was eminent in his eyes.

"What do you mean Marshmallow?" Gumball asked, reaching forward to pet Marshall's fringe.

"Us... this... thing. I don't know... Everything?" He chuckled to himself.

"Are you asking if we're together now?" Gumball smiled, resting his chin on the vampire's chest. Marshall blushed and looked at the ceiling.

"I-I wouldn't go so far as to say that... Just... I wanna make sure you're not... that this wasn't just... You know..." The vampire blushed, not exactly knowing how to express his worries.

"This wasn't a one time thing Marshall... at least that's not what I intended... " Gumball mumbled, drawing circles on _his _vampire's chest. "I love you Marshall." He looked up into his lover's eyes with absolute vulnerability.

Marshall blushed and smirked down at Gumball. "Of course you do." He chided, Sitting up on his elbows. The prince looked away blushing more. "I love you too Bobbi." Marshall whispered softly into his ear, nipping it just barely. Gumball leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. Marshall lifted him up and cuddled his face into the crevice of his pink neck, breathing in the scent of his sugar.

"Marshall, you're acting like you just lost your virginity, common and stop being so cute." Gumball teased, making Marshall blush a deep red. The vampire cuddled into his lover in embarrassment. "Wait seriously... that was your first time... like ever?" Gumball blushed a deep red and began to peel his naked self off of the vampire. Marshall looked away blushing before he let go of the pink wad and allowed him to get up.

"I didn't think this through..." Marshall mumbled, beginning to think that Gumball was going to leave him once again. He slid under the covers and became invisible, not wanting Gumball to see him upset over this.

"Baby, come on, we need to take a shower, it'll be more fun if we do it together." Gumball called, smushing his body on top of the lump under his covers known as The Vampire King. Marshall blushed a bit.

"You're not weirded out?" He asked, tightening his grip on the sheets. Gumball wrapped his arms around the childish vampire and cuddled his body as close as it would get.

"I think its cute." He chuckled. Marshall slowly removed the covers from his face and became visible once he saw Gumball's soft expression. "I mean, I like being your first. Makes me feel special. I think its sweet that my boyfriend has never been with anyone but me." Marshall blushed even more so as Gumball kissed his head.

"Boyfriend?" Marshall asked softly, trying to figure out if Gumball was just messing with him.

"Yeah... I've changed Marshmallow... I'll be yours and only yours and... I want you to be mine." Gumball mumbled, lifting the vampire's chin up to kiss him. Marshall was slightly teary eyed and held Gumball close to him. He never wanted to let go. "Marshall... Are you okay?" the prince asked, seeing the tears threatening to fall from Marshall's eyes.

"Yes... I just... Thats all I've ever really wanted since... since we were kids..." He whispered, Pulling Gumball closer and kissing his neck.

"I... I didn't know... I'm sorry Marshall..."

"Sorry for what?" Marshall pulled his lips away from Pg's skin slowly and looked into the prince's conflicted eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you wait over a hundred years..." Gumball whispered. Marshall smirked and tackled Gumball down on top of the bed. He pressed all his weight against him and kissed the Prince with a hidden passion that had only been an ember before.

"It was worth the wait." Marshall smiled, before kissing down Gumball's jawline. "Absolutely worth it."

Gumball moaned softly as Marshall nipped at his neck.

"Marshall~ Ahh~ Wait~ We're still sticky from- Ahn~" Gumballs protests were interrupted as his breathing hitched from Marshall's touch on his body. The vampire slowly pulled away and gazed down at Gumball with half lidded, glowing red eyes. "Lets... take a shower..." Gumball breathed, biting his lip as he stared at Marshall's lust filled expression. The vampire lifted up _his_ prince and flew quickly to the bathroom.

Gumball blushed as he felt Marshall's gaze upon him as he prepared the shower. As soon as Gumball stepped into the water, Marshall was nearly on top of him. Gumball blushed even more as he felt Marshall's lips on his skin. A soft moan echoed in the room as Marshall Lee bit onto his shoulder softly and slowly sank his fangs partially into the flesh. "Ahh~ Marshmallow~" Gumball cried out as the vampire sank his fangs in deeper and pressed his chest flush against the prince's back. Marshall closed his eyes and gently sucked a small amount of red out of Gumball, his moans muffled by his mouth being latched onto Gumball's skin. "More Marshall~" Gumball begged, tangling his fingers into Marshall's now wet hair. Receiving the okay, Marshall bit down harder and wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist. He then proceeded to grip onto Gumball's erection and thrust his own between Gumball's legs. A few moments had passed, those which felt like and eternity and Marshall slowly unlatched himself from the prince, a heavenly growl erupting from his throat. He flipped Gumball around, who was still in a daze, and pressed his hot skin against the cool tile of the shower, earning a whimper and a soft moan from the prince.

Marshall's breath was ragged, he felt hot, and there was an unfamiliar thump in his chest. All that he knew at the moment was his desire to make his lover feel good, and from the sounds the pink smush was making, he could tell he was doing a pretty nice job. Slowly he lifted Gumball up by his ass and held him close. The pink prince wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, begging for a pleasure only he could give him. Marshall chuckled as he sucked his own fingers before placing them into Gumball's puckered entrance. "Ahhh~ Marshall~"

Marshall groaned, hearin_g his_ gumwad call his name made him even more desperate to make love to him. He fingered him quickly and roughly, teasing the prince's prostate. "Fuck Marshall!" The prince groaned out in desperation.

"I must be doing a good job to make the proper Prince Gumball curse." Marshall teased, watching the water cascade down _his _prince's body. Gumball blushed and bit his lip, attempting not to moan and beg as he wished to when he felt Marshall curl his finger inside of him. But alas, holding the breath in made his moan come out even louder when the vampire slowly pressed a third finger against his entrance. When the vampire was satisfied, and could see that his lover was begging for release, he removed his fingers with haste and pressed his tip inside. The prince moaned out in desperation, flexing his muscles in such a way that Marshall could feel his member being pulled in slowly. The vampire groaned and chuckled before thrusting inside violently. "Fuck!" Marshall moaned out as Gumball clawed at his back, attempting to find a release for the pleasure he was feeling.

Gumball moaned softly as the vampire began thrusting at a steady pace, just barely brushing at his G-spot. "M~Marshmallow~ H-Harder~" the prince begged, throwing his pride out the window. Marshall pressed his lover's hot skin flush against the cold tile and held both his arms above him with one hand. Gumball moaned and whimpered softly, shivering from the sudden cold. Marshall stared his lover down, still thrusting into his warmth slowly. Gumball attempted to avoid his gaze, feeling a bit more embarrassed in this situation, but his breathing continued on ragged and unsteady as soft moans escaped his throat. Eventually he looked up at his passionate lover and was swept away by his gaze.

His eyes were no longer lust filled.

They were filled with love.

"Marshall?" Gumball breathed out, squirming his hand free to caress _his_ vampire's face. Marshall groaned softly, lust once again tainting his loving expression. Gumball moaned louder when Marshall began to quicken his pace. "Marshall~" Gumball moaned, watching the vampire king's eyes dilate and hear soft moans escape from his throat. The prince chuckled softly, trying to suppress his whines and moans. The prince was actually mostly silent, causing Marshall to hold him closer and quicken his pace. "You... ahhh~ you like it when~ I say your name... Ahh~ Ahh~ Don't you... Marshall?" He asked, in between breaths and whines.

"Bobbi~" Marshall breathed, staring at Gumball's face. He held _his _pink wad's waist and laid in the bathtub, still slowly thrusting into the prince. He looked up at PG, who was now mounted on his member, slightly dazed at the change of position.

"Yes Bobbi..." Marshall looked up at Gumball with half lidded eyes, relishing in the pleasure of his heat. "I fucking love it when you moan my name..." He breathed out finally, desperately needing a release. The prince looked down at him and rotated his hips as Marshall was inside him. Marshall was being submissive, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to please him.

Marshall groaned as Gumball rode him, quickening and slowing his pace just to drive the vampire crazy. The prince moaned his name, causing him to stiffen and his member to twitch inside of him. "Gummy~ fuck~ Gum~ball" He began to whine and jolt his hips, hitting that spot that gumball was just begging to touch.

"Ahh~ Again Marshall~" The prince cried out feeling himself come to the edge of release. Marshall bit down on his lip so hard it bled before gripping Gumball's hips and thrusting with an inhuman speed and force. Gumball moaned loudly and threw his head back, his eyes rolling back as he felt the ecstacy over come him. "M~Marshall!~" The prince cried out loudly as he released forcefully onto Marshall's chest and face. The vampire kept going, allowing _his_ prince to ride out his high until he couldn't hold back and came roughly inside of the prince. They both breathed raggedly, trembling with pleasure. Marshall licked some of the cum off his cheek as he stared up at the prince, who was still having a hard time catching his breath.

"Are you okay Bubs?" Marshall asked slowly leaning up and lifting _his _prince off of his now soft member. Gumball whined in response and hugged onto the vampire tightly, hugging him with an intense desire never to let go.

"Me? Okay? Ha~" The prince breathed out, resting his head on the vampire's wet shoulder. "I'm better than okay... just let me catch my breath a moment." He chuckled as Marshall floated into the water, still pouring from the shower head, (which was now rather cold). Marshall Lee held his lover protectively, and as he calmed down and regained his breath the vampire washed him delicately, with more care than the average bad ass bass player. Gumball grinned. "So how did you learn to do that?" He asked as Marshall rinsed his soapy hair.

"Learn to do what?" Marshall chuckled, rinsing his face.

"Be so good at making love... without really having experience..." The prince asked, his breath finally calm.

"Instinct I guess..." Marshall shrugged before turning off the water. "I just... sometimes have this desire to make you feel good, and when I do _I _feel good too..." Marshall began contemplating his response. Gumball giggled as Marshall carried him to the sink and set him down.

"You really are amazing." The Prince mumbled, scrunching his face as Marshall sat him down on the vanity. The vampire watched him closely as he dried his prince off.

"Are you sore?" Marshall asked finally, after he watched his love cringe everytime he had to move his rear.

The prince blushed a deep magenta."M-maybe a little..."

Marshall lee hugged _his _prince tightly and carried him back to the room. He was as gentle as possible as he laid his childish lover on the soft bed and covered him in a fluffy quilt. Marshall Lee cuddled into the silent prince apologetically. "I am so so so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." He held the pink wad close whimpering. "I didn't mean to... I swear I didn't mean to be so rough..." Marshall cuddled into the silent prince more, fearing that he may be angry.

"Marshall it's okay." Gumball finally spoke up, playing with the vampire's still damp hair. Marshall only shook his head. "Really, Marshall its not all that bad. It's only sore now because it's been a while, and I've never been with anyone so... large..." Gumball Blushed as the vampire looked up at him with a smirk.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Marshall asked, petting his lover's face slowly. The prince nodded with a smile. "And you will tell me if I get too rough, right?" The prince nodded once again.

"Of course. But remember though Marshmallow, I am definitely a masochist." The prince smirked before placing a rough kiss on his lover's lips and biting down softly. "And you do a damn good job of proving it."

Marshall lee blinked slowly, bewildered at Gumball's sudden naughty attitude. It took him what seemed like forever to understand what Gumball was talking about. After a few moments he chuckled at his prince with playfulness in his eyes.

"Your highness, this is disgraceful behavior you know." Marshall teased, as the prince began to pull him down to his level.

"I don't give a damn right now." Gumball snapped, biting onto Marshall's ear.

"G-Gumball~" Marshall breathed, before pulling away and floating up, out of his reach. "Don't you tease me now." He chuckled, staring down at his blushing lover. "You don't have time for this Prince Bobbi Belle Gumball, you have duties to your kingdom." Marshall chided, his face pulled into a smirk as he impersonated Gumball's usual stuck up attitude. The prince chuckled slightly and brushed his pink hair back as we watched his lover float above him in nothing but a towel.

"I do actually have a meeting..." He sighed, "But If I'm to go to it you must get dressed and come with me." He smiled challengingly.

The vampire stared at him a moment and fiddled with his fingers. "But... you won't have an excuse..." He mumbled, a troubled expression engulfing his features.

"What do you mean? Excuse for what?" He asked softly petting the spot beside him on the bed. Marshall slowly floated down and allowed his feet to touch the ground, but stayed away from the bed, believing he could be brought back into Gumball's lust filled trap.

"I mean, you wont have an excuse for having me there. I'll just be floating off to the side like a creeper... And then people could get suspicious... I know you don't want anyone to know about us... so I should just... stay here... like before..." Marshall's voice faded as he remembered how he used to wait in this room for hours just waiting for Gumball to return.

"Marshall Lee... That's not true." Gumball attempted to sooth him. "Come here please..." The vampire slowly floated towards him and sat himself next to the prince with his guard up. He wasn't going to be seduced so easily.

"Marshall... I want people to know that we are together... I'm not afraid of their judgement anymore..." Gumball soothed, petting Marshall's face softly. The Vampire looked at his prince with a wild look.

"You- You're serious?" He asked, shock evident in his every feature.

"Serious as a heart attack." He smirked. before lunging at the vampire and kissing him intensely. Marshall kissed him back vigorously, before biting his lip softly and pulling away.

"Meeting... Remember?" The vampire interrupted, before sticking out his forked red tongue. The gumwad pouted and whined

"Why'd you have to start being so responsible all of a sudden?! He groaned.

The vampire stood up and put on some pants before he answered, knowing if he didn't, Gumball would be even more tempted to try something. "Because... I don't want you to get a bad reputation because of me..." He stared at his pale blue-grey feet. "I don't want to become that distraction that ends up taking you away from your people... I don't want you to have to get rid of me..." He mumbled the last part softly before looking around the room for his shirt.

Gumball stared at the vampire with large eyes. He had no idea how much Marshall Lee wanted this. He had no idea that The Vampire King was going to change himself in order to keep him happy. The prince got up and put on his pink boxers before coming up behind the vampire and hugging him tightly. "You're perfect as you are... You don't need to change." He whispered, fanning his hot breath on the vampire's already cold neck.

"Maybe not for you... but for your people, your associates... At least for formal occasions I do." Marshall lowered his eyes onto his shirt, inspecting it to see if it would be appropriate for the meeting. _It's time to quit the laid back, shit happens attitude... I need to get serious. _The King thought.

The prince nodded his head slowly as if to say that he understood. "What if I don't want you to change?" He asked glancing back at him as his hands sorted through his drawers.

Marshall's head snapped back at him as if not expecting that kind of answer. "You want what is best for your kingdom... and that requires me to change." The vampire finally replied, his voice monotone, his eyes averted. He was hiding his emotions and practicing all that the old prince had drilled into his head.

"Marshall Lee Abbadeer, stop it." Bobbi Belle commanded with a strong, uncharacteristic tone. It even caused Marshall to flinch and his eyes to gaze upon the prince's. "I have told you already that I have changed. And God damn it you need to fucking listen! I don't want you to go back to my old rules, and I sure as hell don't want you to change. Get it into your mind that I FUCKING LOVE YOU AS YOU FUCKING ARE." The prince didn't stutter, he didn't falter, and he never looked away.

The vampire's mouth hung open and his eyes were like saucers. "Woah..." He whispered, seeing this side of Gumball was new. He floated closer to the pink smush ball and stared a moment, causing the prince to swallow hard and become bashful.

He kissed his prince softly on the lips at first, but then bit his soft pink lips with his vampire fangs. The prince jolted forward, begging for more before the vampire pulled away, his mouth in a smirk and his forked tongue between his teeth. "I like it when you do that." The vampire teased. "We will continue this after your meeting" He nodded to the clock before sliding on a T-shirt. Gumball huffed, blushing a deep magenta color before sliding on his clothes, an eye always on the vampire who found a way to capture his heart so simply.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED! This was the Longest Chapter Yet! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7 the meeting

**HIIIIII SORRRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE EDGE OF THE EARTH FOR OVER 3 MONTHS! MAYBE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT A BIT?**

Marshall Lee floated beside his lover with pride. He wore a graphic T with a tuxedo printed on the front, black skinny jeans, and solid black converse in order to give the illusion of dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and his eyes held a devilish happiness in them. _His prince _walked beside him. A smile threatening his lips and his posture was in perfect condition. His official looking pink blazer and lavender dress pants suited his complexion perfectly. In a swift motion he opened the door to the meeting room with pleasure. The royalty that stood before him jumped at the sight of the vampire that floated by his side.

Gumballs associates consisted of those who were included in his various treaties: Practically every kingdom in all of AAA except for the Ice Kingdom, the Breakfast Kingdom, and the Flame Kingdom (technically the nightosphere wasn't included in the treaty either, but in all reality they didn't do much harm to anyone else). Today, the group was discussing how to handle Breakfast Kingdom's advances against Lumpy Space and Hot Dog Kingdom.

"E-excuse me prince, w-why is he here?" hotdog prince asked staring at the vampire who returned a glare.

"Well, that is also to be discussed in this meeting." Gumball coughed, a small blush hinting at his cheeks.

Marshall glanced at the prince sparingly. "Is it okay for me to say?" The vampire asked the prince in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear.

A quick nod and a smile indicated that the prince was agreeable to it.

"I am here as a new alliance to the Candy Kingdom." Marshall began. A sudden distinctive air about him. His face, his posture, his voice, his very being gave him the air of a king, even if he didn't act like all the time. "We have found mutual interest for both our kingdoms, as well as a mutual interest in eachother." Apprehensive looks graced the faces of nearly every person in the meeting room. "Although, unconventional, we are now lovers." Gasps filled the air. "And before any one of you have the chance to oppose I'd like to reiterate that I am in fact the Vampire King. I rule the Nightosphere." The vampire's eyes began to glow a hellish red. "Any threat to my lover is a threat to me that I will extinguish. Any threat to his kingdom is a threat to me that I will also extinguish." He growled softly. A small smirk began to play at his lips. "And any ally of his is an ally of mine that I will also protect with a similar fervor."

No one protested. No one opposed it. Not a soul dared speak towards the king who was slithering his arm around his prince, who by the way was blushing at his commanding voice.

The two noblemen touched noses gently, the king now looking noble than ever, especially in contrast to his melting lover.

"So should we continue this meeting, or shall I simply destroy the Breakfast Kingdom's armies on the Lumpy Space Border and Hotdog Borders?" The King glanced around at the room seeing all the astonished faces from nearly all the other royalty present.

"I see no objections so I suppose this meeting is ajourned?" The King's question was taken more as a statement than anything.

He nuzzled his still star struck lover. "We shall continue from this morning now?" He asked his lover as he carressed his pink face. A gentle, but enthusiastic nod from the prince was all the king needed to lift up his lover and sweep him off to his chambers with lightning speed.

~~~ Gumball moaned out as Marshall grinded their hips together. He had the prince pinned flat against the wall with his hands above his head.

The King moved swiftly, not missing a beat as he unbuttoned the prince's shirt.

"Marshall!" The Prince exclaimed as the vampire lost his patience and ripped the fabric. In a few moments Gumball managed to wiggle out of Marshall's grasp and decided to start running to his bed.

Marshall watched the prince with a careful eye as he jumped onto the bed with a mischievous look on his face.

The prince slid off his tattered shirt smoothly and slowly began to unbutton his pants as marshall watched him. The prince swiftly kicked his pants away and laid fully exposed on the pink comforter.

"My king... Come play with me." He teased and stroked himself to the sight of his lover's excitement.

Marshall strode towards him slowly, stripping as he came closer. First his T-shirt was removed and his shoes were kicked off. As he came closer he unbuttoned his pants and his man-hood sprung free with the swift removal of them, along with his boxers.

Gumball looked up at his lover and his pace on himself quickened slightly. Marshall was quick to grab the princes hands and push them away as his tongue teased at the Prince's throbbing extension. Gumball moaned softly, but his volume quickly raised itself as Marshall's mouth engulfed his member to the very base. After a few moments of head bobbing, the King raised himself up over the prince and suddenly flipped their positions. Now he had Gumball sitting on his torso as he laid against the fluffy sheets.

Gumball blushed under Marshall's gaze.

"I love how you look from this angle." Marshall whispered as he stroked his lover's thigh. Gumball blushed more. He thought for a moment and attempted to overcome his shyness.

He felt Marshall's member twitch against his rear and had a wonderfully naughty idea. He leaned over his lover, who was watching his every movement with anticipation.

"M~Marshmallow~" The prince moaned as he stroked the Kings member between his ass cheeks.

Marshall's whole lower half jolted. "Mm~" The unexpected behavior from the prince was more of a turn on than anything else for the vampire. In a quick motion Gumball placed his king's extension at his entrance and forced it in to the very base without any preparation. The prince cried out in both burning pleasure as well as burning pain. Marshall moaned his lover's name with every movement.

"Ah~ Gumball~" The King cried out, feeling the prince's warmth surround his most sensitive areas.

The rough entrance was starting to take its toll on the prince, whose insides were on fire in a more unpleasant way than he preferred. His moans were quieter and less frequent. Marshall took some lube he had stashed under the pillow and drained it down his princes backside, once it slid against his entrance and the king's member it began to make Gumball's experience much more pleasurable. The princes moans immediately reverberated through the room as Marshall took the lead and thrust into him quickly with intense force.

"Mmmm~ Marshall! Marshall!" The prince cried out louder and louder, still being sore from earlier, he was much easier to make climax than before.

"I'm gonna~ Marshall!" The prince came much too soon, his head thrown back and his eyes half lidded. His cry was so loud it was sure to have been heard throughout the castle.

Marshall slowed a moment to lick some of the cum off of his cheek as his eyes met back with his lover's. The Vampire quickly returned to his original pace and thrust, slowly becoming faster and harder as the Prince, who had no time to recover, was shaking throughout his entire being at the pleasure that was overcoming him.

"M-marsh~" Gumball whispered as the king started thrusting harder and rougher in an attempt to find his own release.

The Prince's rear was becoming raw at this point, and this amazing act wasn't as pleasurable as before.

"Marshall~ Wait~"

But the king was so indulged in his lover that he was paying no mind.

"It hurts~" The prince whispered, as it really began to sting.

The king still has yet to notice his lover's pain, for mistake of his pleasure.

"Ow! Marshall Stop!" Gumball cried, leaning over his dazed lover.

Marshall quickly snapped out of his trance and removed his stiff member from the prince's body swiftly.

"Gummy... I- I'm sorry its... instincts..." Marshall whispered, as he held his lover close to him.

Gumball shook his head. "No.. its okay... I started out too rough..." The prince mentally kicked himself for being too weak to handle it.

"But let me at least finish you off." A devilish smile graced his face and he stared down at his worried lover.

"What are you- Ahh~" Marshall was cut off as Gumball took his length fully into his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly teasing and sucking only the tip at times.

Marshall's hips jolted as Gumball forced it down his throat and took his ball sack into his hands.

He tangled his fingers into the princes hair and started thrusting into his mouth. "MMM~ Bobbi~ B-Bubba~ More~" The king cried out as the Prince dug his nails into his lover's sides.

Bubba's tongue trailed to the tip of his length and circled around it, teasing more. Marshall Looked down at his lover with half lidded, lust filled eyes.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." Gumball whispered huskily before taking the length down his throat, pumping his hand behind his mouth.

Marshall moaned watching as Gumball touched him delicately made him breath heavier until finally he felt the release as he ejaculated all over his lover's face and mouth.

"I love you Bobbi..." Marshall sighed softly as gumball crawled up and laid next to him.

"I love you too Marshall." the prince smiled as he wiped his face and licked his fingers.


End file.
